


Friends or more?

by Bakugou_11037



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Some angst, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_11037/pseuds/Bakugou_11037
Summary: This is a prinxiety highschool AUVirgil is a quiet emo. Most people don’t know who he is, and the people who do just bully him. Virgil also comes from a big family with not a lot of money. He is the middle child of 5 so he ends up getting neglected. On top of that he seems to have a problem with anxiety and negitive thinking.Roman on the other hand is popular and an amazing actor. He has lots of friends. Roman is from a wealthy family, and is an only child. He gets most of the attention from and is coddled by his parents. He is ignorant to the fact that others have it harder, like Virgil.Everything changes when they meet each other and try to become friends. Their friendship ends up blossoming into something more. Love.
Relationships: Prinxiety
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil picked himself off the ground of the high school hallway. Every single day these boys would bully him. He got used to it after a while though. Virgil started walking to his next class. Keeping his eyes on the floor he didn’t even notice there was someone else, until he hit them. Papers were scattered on the floor. The person he bumped into must have had papers in their hands then“I’m sorry” Virgil said.  
He was so embarrassed, and blushing profusely. “No no no it was my fault I’m the one who should be saying sorry”  
Vigil looked up to see Roman. Roman Star. was the super popular captain of the drama club. He was like the star in every play. He was handsome, like really handsome. Just thinking that made him blush more. His chestnut hair always looked perfect. Virgil bent down and helped pick up Romans papers. He handed Roman the papers and then, after he stood up, he helped Roman up. Virgil could see Roman was wearing a red shirt with white stars all over it. “I’m so sorry I bumped into you. I wasn’t watching where I was going” Virgil explained. Feeling really bad“It’s fine, don’t worry. I wasn’t watching where I was going either” Roman said  
“Wait, what are you doing out in the halls isn’t it time for our elective classes?” Virgil asked  
He couldn’t believe Roman was skipping, never. Roman was a star student, a role model  
“Oh I’m allowed to be here working on things for the upcoming play.” Roman answered with a smile on his face. “Wait a minute, why aren’t you in class?”  
At first Virgil was surprised that he even asked him. No one pays him much attention. Virgil thought about what he would say. He was by no means whatsoever, an open person, so he was not going to just say yeah I was being bullied. No way. Virgil ended up saying “Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry.”  
He tried to sound like he was telling the truth, but he didn’t think it was really that believable. Roman looked suspiciously at Virgil for a minute and said “Ok if your sure… unless you want to be more late you should get going”  
“Oh yeah” Virgil realized he did really need to get going to class  
“Goodbye” Roman waved goodbye to Virgil  
“Bye” Virgil said back

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Roman was walking down the hallway, hands full of the plays script and play notes. He was sorting through them while walking and then ended up hitting something. Roman heard someone grumble “I’m sorry” he looked up to see someone in front of him, looked like they were blushing a lot. To, hopefully, help them feel a little less embarrassed Roman said “No no no it was my fault I’m the one who should be saying sorry” The guy he was looking at was in his grade but he didn’t see him around much. Roman was pretty sure his name was...Virgil? He had dark brown hair, was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black jacket and ripped black jeans. He admitted that, while Roman would look bad in it, Virgil was pulling it off nicely. “I’m so sorry I bumped into you I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Virgil explained.  
Roman knew it wasn’t all his fault, he didn’t pay attention to the things around him when he was focused on something “It’s fine, don’t worry. I wasn’t watching where I was going either” Roman said  
“Wait, what are you doing out in the halls isn’t it time for our elective classes?” Virgil asked  
“Oh I’m allowed to be here working on things for the upcoming play.” Roman answered with a smile on his face. “Wait a minute, why aren’t you in class?”  
Was he skipping?Roman didn’t really know him but he was guessing not. Virgil didn’t seem like the type to skip. Once Roman asked that question Virgil seemed surprised and at a loss for words but eventually he said  
“Oh it’s nothing, don’t worry.”  
Roman could easily tell he was lying. Virgil wasn’t a good Liar in any way at all. He could tell something was going on but he didn’t want to make Virgil uncomfortable by pushing it so he ended up only saying “Ok if your sure… unless you want to be more late you should get going”  
“Oh yeah” Virgil answered  
“Goodbye” Roman waved goodbye to Virgil  
“Bye” Virgil said back


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. Gym, Virgil hated gym. Just another time he felt out of place, but here more than others. He doesn’t change into his gym clothes, and never participates. Virgil didn’t care if he got an F in gym, he just wanted the class to be over. If he couldn’t take this class he wouldn’t, but the stupid school makes everyone take gym. There were reasons why he didn’t change or participate in gym. Of course he also got bullied here too, when he changed people talked about him and how thin and pale he was, and when he tried to join in games no one includes him or when they do he just messes things up. They laugh at how bad he is at anything physical. So Virgil finally just gave up and stopped doing anything at all. His parents didn’t seem to care too much about him either, maybe it was the fact he was gay or the fact that they had 4 other siblings to take care of. But they didn’t really pay attention to his grades. Virgil was bored so he just let his mind wander. Virgil couldn’t help but think of what happened in the hallway earlier, he overthinks every interaction he has. “I should have been looking where he was going” Virgil thinks “Then I wouldn’t have bumped into Roman”  
Just thinking about bumping into Roman made him go red of embarrassment, though he got embarrassed easily over most things.  
Bing Bong, Bing Bong!  
The bell rang, Virgil got up ready to go to his next class. But he can’t stop thinking of Roman.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Why wasn’t he in class already?” Roman thought, as he headed toward the auditorium to work on the play.  
Questions kept popping in his head, even if he didn’t want them to, about Virgil. He shook them out of his head though because he had a lot to work on. The play was the classic Shakespeare play of “Romeo and Juliet”. Unlike other people Roman was a sucker for Shakespeare. Especially the thrilling and sweet romance of Romeo and Juliet. Roman was the head of the theater club so he became director of this play, which he found out was very hard work. “Hey Princy” someone said behind him  
Roman recognized the voice immediately. “Hey there Pat.” Roman responded  
Patton (Pat) was Romans closest friend. They had been friends since 1st grade. Patton was like the nicest person he’d ever met. He wants everyone to be happy and to be everyone’s friend. He was able to come and ‘help’ Roman. Though honestly he just distracted him and they end up talking most of the time. Patton was wearing a light blue shirt with a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders,paired with khaki pants. He has dirty blonde hair neatly brushed to the side. He also had square black rimmed glasses. “How’s the play stuff going?” Patton asked  
“Oh, you know, it’s going.” Roman said “This is harder than I thought, but whatever, What’s up with you?”  
“Well, I was thinking of becoming friends with this one boy. He doesn’t seem to have any friends right now. So maybe we could be his friends” Patton suggested  
Roman knew he was just trying to be friendly, but maybe that person didn’t want any friends. Roman didn’t even know who the person was yet and Patton had already roped him into it.”Um, well, who is it?” Roman asked  
“You may know him. His name’s Virgil Ravens.” Patton answered.   
Virgil. That's the boy he met in the hallway earlier today. He hadn’t really noticed Virgil much before, he kind of blended into the shadows. Roman wasn’t really opposed to the idea of becoming his friend; he just never thought about it before. “Well I guess we could, are we just going to go up to him and say, Hey we are your new friends! Or do we have a plan?” Roman asked sarcastically.  
“Well I’m just going to introduce myself to him next time I see him!” Patton exclaimed.  
“Really? Ok then” Roman said “ so when do you see him next?”  
“Hmm, I think I have him next block with you.” Patton said  
“Wait really? He’s in our next block? I didn’t realize that.” Roman stated “Ok, i guess we’ll see him then”


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil walked to his next block, still red, Art. Virgil actually liked art, unlike the rest of school. He walked in and sat at his normal seat. They didn't have assigned seats though he sat in the same seat each time, because he liked the spot and because the other kids didn't really want to sit next to someone like Virgil. Virgil was spacing out while the rest of the kids came into the classroom. But jumped, startled, when someone popped up next to him and said “Hey! How are you doing this fine afternoon?”  
Virgil was so used to people ignoring him that it took him a second to realize that the guy was talking to him, not someone else. “Oh, um, Hello” Virgil responded  
He recognized the face beaming back at him. It was Patton minoes. Patton was the happiest person in the entire school. Everyone loved him, he was everyone's friend. Patton's strong suit was definitely his socialness, it's like he never needed any alone time. Virgil hasn't talked to him yet, despite his social personality. “ Well, Virgil, you wanna be my friend?” Patton asked excitedly.  
Virgil was confused. This person wanted to be his friend? He was stunned. “Y-yeah, sure” Virgil responded  
Patton’s smile grew wider, somehow. “Yay!” Oh and this is my friend Roman I hope you two can be friends too”   
Patton turned to look at, none other than the guy he bumped into earlier, Roman star. Virgil blushed. He got embarrassed thinking about what happened earlier, he usually was all reserved and didn’t talk much, nothing to make him embarrassed before. Roman turned around to face Patton and Virgil and smiled. But Virgil could see something in his smile, it wasn’t his normal charismatic smile, it was kinda forced and insecure.Virgil just chalked it up to the fact that he probably didn't want to talk to him. Who did after all. “Oh hey virge, can I call you virge?” Roman asked innocently.  
Little did Roman know Virgil had never been given a nickname. He blushed more but tried to act cool. “Sure, whatever”  
“Yay princy! We have a new friend”Patton yelled  
Romans face got a bit red when Patton called him princy. Virgil, being one to experience embarrassment constantly, could tell being called that in front of others was making him embarrassed. So he didn’t mention it. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Roman was walking to his next class, art. With Pat bouncing along beside him. Roman was wondering what he would say to Virgil when he saw him. “Why does it seem like it's going to be embarrassing, their first encounter wasn't SO embarrassing right? Then why does it feel like it's going to be awkward between them” Roman thought. He pushed that thought out of his mind and walked into the art room. Roman liked art, it wasn't his favorite subject but it was still good. Roman had never really realized that Virgil was in his art class, but he never actually looked before though. As Pat walked over to Virgil Roman got caught up with talking to someone else. After a few minutes he heard Pat say his name. Hey looked back to see Virgil and Patton looking at him, he saw that Virgil looked pretty flustered. Even though his face was all red, Roman thought it was kinda cute. He gave his charismatic smile, though it was kinda forced. He was worried he was making Virgil uncomfortable. Roman said “ Oh hey Virge, can I call you Virge?”   
“ What the heck Roman!” Roman thought “Virge! Why did I say that”   
Roman was mad at himself when he saw Virgil blush even more than he was already. He was sure he did something wrong, But was surprised when Virgil responded with “Sure whatever”  
“Yay Princy! We have a new friend” Patton yelled  
Roman could feel his face getting hot and red as he started blushing a little. He didn't like being called Princy in front of too many people. Pat called him princy quite a lot though.He hoped Virgil didn't make too big a deal about it or mention it. Thankfully he didn't. Class continued as normal, except Roman and Patton were sitting next to Virgil today.


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter contains bullying)

Bing Bong, Bing bong! It was time for Virgil to go home, finally the day was over. Virgil didn't like school, but now he had to go through the struggle that is getting to and being on the bus. He knew what was coming, It happened daily. So Virgil just walked outside and there he heard them “Hey goth boy!” one said  
“Where do you think you are going idiot!” the second one laughed   
The other one cackled out a “How can someone be so ugly!”  
Virgil didn't even try running, he already knew he couldn't out run them. Trust me he's tried. They started walking up to him. Virgil used to hope someone would come and save him, it's sad but he's stopped wishing. He knew by now no one was coming. They ran up to him pushing him down to the ground with the force of their punches, once he was lying on the ground they started kicking him and kicking him as he curled up into a ball. He could feel bunches of bruises starting to form. Virgil winced when they kicked already existing bruises. Their laughs ringing in Virgil's ears. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just around 10 minutes, the boys seemed to get bored and left. Virgil stood up from the stone ground, he could see specks of his own blood on the ground. He started walking and got on the bus, he took his usual seat and sat alone. So he wouldn't get as many weird and questionable looks, he zipped his jacket up to hide the blood and muddy footprints left on this shirt, he put his hair over his eye to hide his black eye, and kept his hand up to his mouth in a casual fashion to cover up his bleeding mouth. This was a normal routine for him, so he wasn’t shaken by all of this. Once he was settled on the bus he got out his earbuds and listened to some music. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Roman got in the car with Patton and Patton’s older brother Logan. Logan was 2 years older than Pat, he was a senior. Logan would drive Roman home as well because of how close he lived to them. Logan was the smartest person in the school, he already has places like Harverd and Prinston begging him to come to their schools. And Logan would always use big words to impress others. They were driving home, Roman we chatting while doing their homework. “So what do you think of Virgil?” Patton asked  
Personality Roman thought that Virgil didn't want any friends, much less sociable friends like Pat. But he didn't want to say that to Patton because it would hurt his feelings, Pat was a very fragile person. So Roman ended up saying “Hes ok i guess, i don't really know him”  
“Well i guess that's fair, but i think i might be able to help him get out of his shell. Ya know? And then we can be close friends and he can have other close friends too!” Pat got all excited just talking about it.  
“Are you interfering in others personal affairs again?” Logan asked Patton  
Logan didn’t like how Pat would get into people's business like this. Logan and Patton were complete opposites. Logan wasn’t as social as Patton, he was reserved and had few friends. “Well… Virgil wants our help” Patton responded  
“Hmmm, Virgil? I feel like I've heard that name before. What's his last name?” Logan questioned  
Ravens, his name is Virgil Ravens.” Patton answered “Why?”  
“Ah” Logan said “I know, his brother is the worst delinquent of the whole senior grade. He’s currently been suspended for 3 weeks. I suggest you stay away from this virgil. If he's anywhere near like his brother he’s not going to be a good influence.”  
Roman was just listening to the whole conversation. He didn’t have anything to add so why say anything. So he just kept working on his homework quietly. Though he didn’t believe that Virgil was a bad person or a delinquent, just a quiet kid who blended into the shadows. If Virgil was a person who got in trouble a lot, then everyone would know who he is. But no one really knows who he is, in fact Roman barely knew who he was until today. Patton stayed quiet the rest of the short car ride home. Roman knew that Patton was still going to be friends with Virgil, he just didn’t like conflict, especially not with his brother. “We’re here, have a pleasant afternoon Roman.” Roman heard Logan say.   
Roman looked up to see it was time to get out, they were at his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil got home to his small, cramped, full house. The house was a mess with stuff all over every surface, and all over the floor too. His mom was taking care of his younger twin sisters who were 9 and home schooled since it was less money , his dad was yelling at his older brother who got in trouble. Again, he was 17, and last but not least his oldest brother who was 20 and working tirelessly on his book he was going to publish. Everyone was busy so they didn’t really notice Virgil come home. He walked upstairs to go to his room. He thankfully got his own room, though it was very small and could only fit in a few things. He walked in his room, closed the door, and flopped on the bed. “Ugh” Virgil sighed  
Today had been a long and very confusing day for him. He walked to the mirror in his room and got out a box of makeup he kept hidden. He started putting on the makeup to cover his wounds. He just let his muscle memory handle it, since he was so used to it, and he started thinking about his weird day today. He talked to the most popular guy in school, which he never thought he would ever get to do, and the most social and happy guy in school asked to be his friend, he never thought he’d ever even notice him, and for some reason he couldn’t stop thinking about Roman. “There” Virgil whispered to himself as he finished his makeup.  
Virgil laid on his bed, got on his computer and started playing the game series he’d started called Danganronpa. Hours had passed and Unsurprisingly no one had come to check up on him. He finally got off the computer and went to take a shower. He had to be quick with the shower because others might want to use the bathroom. And he didn’t want to raise the water bill too much. He walked in the bathroom. When he looked at the clock he realized it was already 7pm. And then he made the mistake of looking in the mirror and saw all the bruises and scars all over his frail and thin body. He got in the shower and started thinking, he’d learned that the shower helps him think, he just didn’t know what he’d be thinking about until he got in the shower. And apparently he was going to think about Roman. He still thought bumping into him and falling to the floor was such an embarrassing way to meet someone like him. Roman probably thought he was so stupid and ugly. Everyone did so why wouldn’t he. Virgil shouldn’t care what Roman thinks, he’s gotten used to all the weird looks and Rumors about him, what’s one more person right. Somehow though he couldn't stop caring about Romans opinion. He got out of the shower, dried himself off before putting on his clothes, and walked back into his room. He remembered he hadn’t eaten yet, but he usually didn’t eat so it didn’t linger in his mind for too long. Virgil usually didn’t sleep at night, he pulled all nighters all the time. Maybe that's why he had such visible bags under his eyes. But he didn’t care. He got back on his computer and switched between playing games and watching shows. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Roman got out of the car and walked into his house. His house was plenty big and pretty fancy. Roman walked up the driveway to the front door and went inside. His house was spotless and everything was in its own place. When he walked in the door his mother ran over to greet him with her cooking apron on. “Hey honey, you're home from school. How was your day?” his mom asked energetically  
“It was ok. Patton made another friend and so now they are my friend. And I got more time to work on the script for the play, it's going pretty good” Roman responded.  
“Oh that's great, come in the kitchen and help me with dinner once you’re done with your homework” His mother said as she walked back into the kitchen  
Roman walked into his big room. He got a big nice room, one of the perks of being an only child. He walked over to his desk, sat down and started his little bit of homework. Once he finished he did what his mom asked and went to help her make dinner. “So what are we having tonight?” Roman asked  
“ We are having lemon pepper chicken, fresh homemade bread, and veggies on the side. Then for dessert we’re having brownies.” His mother responded “Can you help chop and cook the veggies, your dad will be home in around 20 minutes. Make sure to wash your hands before you start chopping”  
Roman did what his mom asked and went to wash his hands in the bathroom. He looked to see what time it was and realized it was already 5 pm. He went back into the kitchen and started making dinner. He and his mom chatted about a bunch of random things. Roman heard the door open, he looked over to see his dad coming in. “Hey dad, we’re making dinner” Roman told his dad  
“Welcome home sweetheart, we’re almost done here go wash up before we serve the food” Romans mom added  
The father looked up and smiled, a charismatic one like Romans, but you could still tell he was a bit tired. “Of course, baby” he said  
Romans father sat his suitcase up and went to the bathroom. He walked back in and it was time to eat. The family put all the stuff in their dining room, sat down and began to eat. They talked about the events of the day and laughed over all the little jokes. Roman helped his mom and dad clean off the table and went back to his room. It was 6 pm. He sat at his desk and got out his computer to work on the play some more. Roman was almost done with the script, he just had to add little details, stage directions, and lighting cues to it. He knew he couldn’t finnish it all tonight because he needed his beauty sleep. So he went to go take a nice, long, relaxing shower. He had an easier time thinking about things or coming up with new ideas. He started thinking about Pat’s new ‘friend’, more like project. Patton would always get like this, making new friends to help them and get Roman all tied up in it. It would annoy Roman at first but he’d gotten used to it. He wondered if Virgil even wanted to be friends with them. Virgil wasn’t exactly the most social type. He didn’t have any friends. Roman thought about what Logan said, that Virgil's older brother was a terrible delinquent. Was Virgil like that too. Even though Roman didn’t know Virgil, Virgil didn’t seem the disruptive crazy bad kinda person. Roman got out of the shower. He put on some cream that was supposed to keep his face clear, wrinkle free, and soft. And went to sleep.


End file.
